


Skull DeMort

by MiharuMiu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiharuMiu/pseuds/MiharuMiu
Summary: Skull didn't actually view himself as a person. Not anymore. He was a Showman of course, but he was more of an object, or a thing then a someone. Sometimes...sometimes his mask dropped and his mind actually thought over things. Thankfully there was always someone to drag him back, rather he wanted them to or not.





	1. Skull

Skull wasn’t anything special. 

He hadn’t been born a genius, or with powers, he had no abilities, he wasn’t a smooth talker, he wasn’t invincible. He didn’t have a secret past, he didn’t have amazing training. He didn’t have high pain tolerance, nor any way to ignore it, nor did he get off on it. He didn’t have some secret amazing ancestor, or...well, anything special about him. 

Well, he was tall and good looking at the very least. 

He was simply human. He was easy to hurt, to scare, to be upset, he was emotional, and loud, he was depressed, and lonely, and clingy and really, really didn’t like pain and...lost.

Skull had been lost for a very, very long time. 

Honestly...maybe Skull had been special once upon a time? Perhaps in the twisted and shallow and hazed memories he had been important… Maybe he had been loved and wanted and cared for and...and...maybe he had been someone…

But Skull was Skull, and Skull was not truly a someone. 

A Skull was a something. It had had its use, it existed, and it could not be denied. But it wasn’t important, it wasn’t relevant, and it could be shattered in an instant. Decay and rot until the fragmented bone shattered and fell to dust swept and blown away, never to be… 

Skull was Skull, and that was all he would be, could be. 

So he never believed the lies. He wasn’t the Strongest, nor the Greatest, he wasn’t THE anything. He wasn’t a Lackey, or a Teammate, he wasn’t even an Arcobaleno. He was an object… A decoration there to fill the space, something to be stepped over or on, something to jam the door with or smash it down. But he wasn’t important. He didn’t belong. 

There was freedom in indifference. 

There was only one thing that could make Skull a person, a someone. One thing that would make him the same as all others. 

Death. 

Because all living things died, and that was the one thing that could not be ignored, or denied, or escaped…

And yet...it always was. 

Death ignored him. Death denied him. Death..hated him. 

The one thing that would prove he existed. The one thing...that could make him human and every time he reached and clawed and fell…

Once again he was nothing, not even death would take him. It also didn’t want him. He had tried...tried so hard. Skull didn’t like pain, even so he had tried his best. Wishing, craving, longing...

Skull was fine with it. He was always alone, and empty and…

It didn’t matter really. 

Nothing really mattered. 

None of it… 

He was a Showman though so… At least he could do that. 

“Lackey!~”

Skull blinked looking up from where he was messing with his bike. It took him a moment, To find the right memories, the right place.. Bermuda might not have killed him, but since his head had been caved in he found himself...lost sometimes. 

Unfortunately someone had taken it as their job to keep him in place, and find him. 

Skull whimpered flinching as something came in contact with his head. “Senpai that really hurts!” Skull whined angrily as he turned his helmet in the direction of the Strongest of them, all.

Reborn smiled in amusement, eyes shining darkly as his shadow stretched across the floor.

So different, yet the same. 

Skull wasn’t super smart, but he knew none of them would really be the same. Being trapped as Toddlers for over 20 years had broken them all in various ways. Reborn would always be terrifying, but he also found life amusing and interesting now...so Skull supposed that was an improvement. 

“Then you should have came when I called earlier.” Reborn declared cheerfully. 

Skull couldn’t even help the shiver that ran across him. More terrifying than Reborn old violence and disgust, was the cheerful amusement he always held now. You never knew when he would snap anymore… 

“Come along now Lackey. I have a new plan for Dame-Tsuna and you’re going to help this time.” Reborn declared as he moved through the oil covered garage, pausing to tilt his head and observe everything. “And Verde said you skipped your last bonding attempt, so I guess it’s you and me.”

And of course Leon was already in gun form and now pointed at him. And Skull...Skull was just...tired. 

Pouting he sighed deeply, mourning the loss of his peace and solitude. “Skull-Sama doesn't think Tsuna wa-”

The shot was fast as always, and Skull didn’t even bother jumping up from his spot on the filthy floor. Really, after so many years putting on a show, he was just so very tired now… 

“Ah, your not supposed to think Lackey. It always leads you down a bad place.” Reborn said thoughtfully, as Leon transformed again and he wondered over. “And while your annoying and a pain, your more of a pain when your acting even more like an idiot.”

And of course the Hitman would be the one to notice, which is why he now had to deal with him all the time. 

Damn it…

“So Lackey.” Reborn says leaning over and smiling at him. “It’s time my stupid student learned a new lesson. It will be fun!~” Reborn declared as he grabbed Skull’s foot and started dragging him out. 

Poor Tsuna… 

Skull had already embraced his misfortune. Maybe the Arcobaleno would finally lose interest in him soon? It was the only thing he could dare to hope for.


	2. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this story is going...
> 
> Reborn is a Sun, this is undeniable... However, he is also the Leader of the Arcobaleno. Since their Sky has always belonged to another, soemhow he has found himself the center of his Elements. This is fine with him, their Bond is a fake and false one to begin with. Except not for all...

The Arcobaleno weren't a Famiglia in the sense of Harmony or Blood, not as the Mafia was. Honestly, they were a group of mismatched misfits that had forcefully been shoved together. They weren't Bonded, not in a normal or Natural way, but they were connected in a way they could never separate or erase. They weren't Famiglia, no...they were Family regardless. 

Each member had a purpose, a goal, an ability, a...personality. Some meshed well while others conflicted. It wasn't a secret, and while the Mafia hadn't known their true purpose, everyone knew the Arcobaleno. However, the information that was well known to most, was often...misjudged. 

There was a Hitman. The Scientist. The Fighter. The Soldier. The Informant. The Leader. And there was the Civilian. 

When it came to Skull he was simple. He was the 'Civilian' of the group and as such the weakest. He was the loudest, the most annoying, the most innocent, the least skilled, and a gullible idiot. This was what the world knew, and it was a fact. 

Except it was wrong. Well, Skull was the loudest and the most annoying of the group, this was true.

Skull was also a Civilian because he hadn't been raised in a Mafia setting. However, most tended to ignore that Colonello, Lal and even Verde were also considered Civilian's in this aspect as well. Despite being aware of the Mafia due to their training, Lal and Colonello had not been a part of the world originally, and Verde had simply been Verde. And while this is why he was pushed around and degraded, it was contradicting and nonsense. 

Skull was the least skilled because he hadn't been hired for his skills. While the other Arcobaleno had a talent, a title in the Mafia, Skull didn't. That didn't mean he was skilless. No Skull was nowhere near Colonello, Lal, or Reborn with a gun, but he was good at it. He wasn't a fighter like Fon, but he could fight although he avoided it. He wasn't good at manipulating people like Luce, but he was Charismatic and had a way to get people to side with him. He wasn't as smart as Verde, but he wasn't stupid either. He wasn't observant like Viper, but he wasn't oblivious. 

Skull was a tactician, he was plans on top of plans over fall backs, he was strategies and calculations and a canny ability to know how someone was going to react or what they would do. Skull knew people, and he knew them well. 

Skull also wasn't gullible. While more willing to work with others and ask for help, he very rarely trusted anyone. Humans were weak and fickle creatures and it was easy to see how easily they betrayed one another. Over 20 years as an infant taught him a lot after all. And the Mafia World hadn't been what jaded him, that came long before. 

Skull was the farthest from the most innocent. Honestly, Viper was surprisingly the most innocent in their group. Viper was cold and only cared for wealth, but that meant they were farther removed from humanity then the others. Verde was the second most innocent, simply because he didn't understand humans beyond the necessity of specimen. 

Skull didn't have a problem with killing, he didn't seek it out or overly enjoy it, but it didn't faze him. He courted death, after all, mostly he felt jealous envy that they were allowed the luxury. Which could lead to long rants and sulking...

That wasn't accounting for his own life and experiences, which had been unimportant in the past and useless in the present. He was no longer the person he had been, none of the Arcobaleno were. So despite the fact that the Arcbaleno never learned about his past, it wouldn't matter if they did any longer. It had been too long for him to be affected by it much. 

So needless to say, the way the Arcobaleno viewed themselves was far different than how the world viewed them. And even how they viewed one another. 

They had been forcefully connected. Even with their flames free, and the curse is broken, they weren't...normal. Still connected by a forced Harmony that might have vanished, they could never truly move past or away from one another. Viper was the only one so far that could even begin to bond with another... And even then it wasn't strong enough to be substantial or true. Fran was Xanxus's Mist, that was undeniable, irrefutable. 

The Arcoableno were Family, rather they wanted to be or not. And even they misunderstood one another and how things truly were. Then again, in a group of separated Monster's they all hid from one another. They each had their own lies and masks. 

So while the world throught one thing of the Arcobaleno, and even they thought of each other in their own ways, they were truly like nothing imagined or known. 

\----------------------

Reborn was silent as his eyes remained locked on the window he was standing before. Although his gaze was actually locked on the slumped tall figure draped across the low rise table in Tsuna’s bedroom. And wasn’t it an annoyance that with their random growth cycles Skull had quickly become the tallest, even if the youngest? Reborn knew he would eventually gain his own height, but it made dragging the other a bit complicated. 

There was also the fact that he needed to drag the other around at all. The Arcobaleno knew not to leave Skull alone when he wasn’t with Caracassa. It had been that way long before the curse was removed, and even before the incident with the Future that wasn’t. So finding Skull alone had been extremely displeasing for the hitman. 

He had promised Tsuna some time off, and had expected a break himself. He wasn’t being paid any longer to train Tsuna, it was now a personal need then a contract. It was his Pride that was keeping him bound to the boy, if not an amused fondness. The echoing gratitude of freeing the others was also a key factor to not leave the boys side. 

However, Reborn hadn’t expected to find Skull alone in the Garage tearing apart his bike and beginning to dismantle the pieces. Reborn was sure Skull hadn’t even been aware of how badly he was damaging his beloved stunt bike. Viper was already replacing what was warped and broken, and Verde was reluctantly repairing it. It was a common habit, although one that hadn’t been done in a while. 

The first time it had happened, Luce had still been around. Of course, back then Skull had only had a habit of taking things apart and not shredding metal and twisting chrome with his Flames. Then again, Skull hadn’t been that affected by them or their bond, nor had they been that close yet. Still Luce had made note of Skull’s habit of taking things apart, as well as his habit of improving things. 

The point was, she had noted that this habit reflected his mental state, and that Skull was rather...dark when he was dismantling something. Reborn wasn’t sure if it was depression or merely madness, but he could see, could feel, could taste the chaotic insanity that came from the Cloud at times. It was dark and twisted, and destructive and honestly Reborn wanted nothing more then to nurture it and set it loose in the world….

If he hadn’t become so attached to his false Elements. 

And if Luce hasn’t started the habit of tapering it, hadn’t brought it to his attention he just might have. Because there was beauty in chaos, there was nothing more wonderful or fulfilling, but the same couldn’t be said about Madness. And Skull was never aware when he was in those states. Wasn’t conscious of his actions, couldn't understand or revel in them. 

Instead he became a horrified mess of uncontrolled fear and paranoia when he became aware of what he was doing. Jumpy and untusting and so pathetic even Reborn just wanted to wrap the stupid stuntman up and give him Esspresso and cookies. 

So they knew how to clean up the Cloud’s messes, and while it annoyed most of them, Colonello and Verde the most, they knew it needed to be done. 

Reborn actually liked the strange Cloud. 

He was amusing, and random, and predictable enough to be completely unpredictable. He was chaotic, and how could he not like the Cloud? That didn’t mean he was going to be nice to him or kind, oh no… 

Reborn knew he needed to be his most merciless to those that might actually matter to him in any shape or form. That’s why his precious students were tortured-trained so thoroughly. They mattered, and had to be treated the harshest and shown the most beautiful amount of Chaos they could handle. 

Skull, was second after his students. Boastful and arrogant, and egotistical as the Cloud was, he was amusing and a walking living disaster that brought Chaos wherever he went. Rather it was because he was losing horribly, or just being stupidly over the top, the result was always fantastic. 

Reborn was his Senpai after all, so while Skull wasn’t his student he was just as important, more so because of who and what he was. 

Skull was Reborn’s Cloud. Rather their Harmony was true or not, and even if Reborn wasn’t a Sky, Skull was his regardless. 

And Reborn took care of his things. Well, perhaps in ways normal people thought cruel or harshly, but what was his was his. So within the Arcobaleno it was undeniable that Reborn and Skull were the closest in their odd way. It was why he was Senpai after all. Although to the World they were the furthest apart. 

Although honestly Reborn wasn't sure if Skull was even aware that they were so close, let alone how he felt about it… But to Reborn it didn’t matter either way. Skull was his after all, which meant he would take care of his Cloud. Even if that meant breaking a promise and forgetting his own break. 

Still, since that incident with Bermuda Skull had been falling more and more. Not only that, but his mind was easily lost, wondering and causing him to lose track of time and even moments of complete loss of self. 

Reborn fedora tilted down as he remembered walking into Skull’s hospital room, and the person staring back hadn’t been Skull. It wasn’t his Skull, not his Cloud. Those had been the eyes of a stranger, a dull broken thing that was more of a doll then the chaotic nightmare he had expected to shout and cry at him. 

**_“Ah...Are you Master, now?”_ **

Reborn shifted as his jaw clenched grinding for a moment. No...that hadn’t been his Skull at all… Thankfully shooting him with Leon seemed to bring him back but… Reborn had been seeing flashes of those eyes lately, and it pissed him off. No one was allowed to hurt his things except himself. And no one was allowed to take his things away... not even themselves. 

Reborn didn’t know that stranger, but he wasn’t letting that person take over his Cloud. Whoever Skull had been was gone and should stay dead. The Skull that was now was the one that should remain. And he would destroy the Cloud before he allowed him to fade away, replaced by another. 

He remembered the pain of all of his Elements being ripped away from him. That had been acceptable… His Cloud dying had been one of the most painful, but that was nothing compared to the thought of Skull just...vanishing... fading away without a thought, without even being aware it was happening. 

“Tch…” Reborn scoffed, eyes glancing once more towards the brooding figure. He could feel the dark waves of annoyance and despair rolling off the other, could feel the brief snap of purple flames flickering in  _**agitated** longing **run** tear **expand** double _ before they retreated hissing and growling.   


Skull’s flames retreated completely as the sound of Tsuna and his friends arriving filled the house. Reborn knew from the sudden silence that Nana had informed Tsuna of his guests. It didn’t take long for a shriek of horror to fill the house, along with thudding running unsteady footsteps tripping up and down the stairs. 

“Time to work Leon…” He muttered with a sigh, before an amused expression crossed his face. Oh well, Tsuna might be annoyed, but it would be fun either way. After all he would get to play with his Cloud and his student today! Maybe now he could find out which could scream the loudest. 


End file.
